


Family Issues

by Barson4Ever



Series: Rafael/Olivia/Noah/Brooklyn/Zachary Barba [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Every family has Issues





	1. Chapter 1

Raf woke up, looking around while he listened to Liv’s soft breathing. Getting up walking to the bathroom frowning slightly at all the white and pepper in his hair. He got the shaving cream, putting some on his hand.

“Don’t.”

He looked back toward the bed.

“What?”

“Don’t shave unless you’ve got to go to court.”

“I don’t, but I wanna shave.” Raf said looking at his face.

Liv got up and walked over wrapping her arms around him.

“Why?”

“Because of this.” He gestured toward his salt and pepper beard.

Liv smiled.

“I love it and you.”

Raf laughed and she kissed him. They heard Zach and Brook leaving their rooms going downstairs.

“I can’t believe my baby girl and my youngest boy will be 19 tomorrow.” Raf whispered.

“And I can’t believe my sweet boy is almost 22.” Liv whispered as she looked at a picture of Noah at graduation.

“I can’t believe he graduated early.”

“And he’s in Brooklyn working.” Liv said.

Raf nodded, then frowned.

“What’s wrong Rafi?”

“Have you noticed anything with Zach?”

Liv looked at him and shook her head.

“What do you mean?”

“His grades, I know it might be his learning disability but I have a feeling it’s something else.” Raf shook his head.

“Talk to him, if he won’t, then we can always go to the school.” Liv suggested.

Raf nodded, they headed downstairs they were down before Brook and Zach walked out. Raf caught Zach.

“Hey, you have time for a talk?”

“No, dad gotta go, going to be late.” Zach said.

“You have an hour and a half, your sister can go on since she has a meeting, right?” Raf looked at Brook.

“Yeah, for the student newspaper.” Brook said.

“Yeah, okay.” Zach sighed.

Brook left, leaving Zach and Raf as they sat in the kitchen with Liv making coffee for him and herself.

“What’s going on Zach?”

“Nothing dad.” Zach said.

Raf smiled sadly, as the weeks have gone by, Zach had all the sudden called him dad instead of Papi.

“Zach, are you sure? You haven’t been yourself for the last couple weeks.” Liv asked.

“I’m good just a little stressed.” Zach said.

“You sure?” Raf asked reaching out putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Zach shrugged him off, getting up grabbing his backpack.

“Zach!” Liv yelled.

Zach slammed the door.

“What has gotten into him?” Raf asked not believing what he just witnessed.

“I don’t know but I think when you come by for lunch today we’ll call the school.” Liv said.

Raf nodded as they both got up, finished getting ready and headed for work.

Lunch

Raf came in, as he walked toward Liv’s office he sat the Squads lunch on Carisi’s desk.

“Thanks.’ they all replied.

He knocked on the door.

“Come in.” She replied.

“Hey.” Raf whispered, smiling sightly. 

“Hey.”

“You ready? Liv asked gesturing to the phone after they had eaten.

Raf nodded.

Liv dialed the school, both sat there Liv behind her desk Raf in front of her.

“Hello.”

“Hi this is Olivia Benson-Barba, I’m calling about Zachary Benson-Barba.”

“Is Zach sick, Mrs. Barba?”

Liv frowned along with Raf.

“No, he’s fine as can be, but we’ve noticed changes and we were just wondering if he had spoken to you or the counselor about it.”

“No, he has not. He has been skipping school or leaving before homeroom when you or the bus drops him off.”

“What are his and Brook’s grades looking like?” Raf asked.

“Brooklyn’s has all As except chemistry and she has a B in that.”

“And Zach?” Liv asked.

“2 B’s and the rest are C’s.”

“And he’s not been asking for help?” Raf asked.

“He was up until about 4 weeks ago, Mr. Barba.”

“Do you know why? A girl maybe?” Liv asked.

“No, I don’t think so, but maybe something like a gang? There has been a new gang move in down the block or so.”

“Okay, thank you.” Liv hung up.

“What you wanna do?” Raf asked.

“First, we talk to him.”

Raf nodded.

Liv looked upset. Raf got up, went to her side of her desk. He bent down, rubbing her back.

“We will talk to him, try to get him to talk to us. Okay?”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“Noah texted me earlier he’s coming home the day after tomorrow, they have always been close, maybe Noah and I can talk some sense into him.” Raf said knowing that would cheer Liv up.

Liv nodded her head, smiling.

“I’ve got to get back, I’ve got court till 4 then I should be home by 5.” Raf whispered kissing her head.

“Okay love you.”

“Love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

5:00pm

Raf walked into the house,

“I’m home!” 

“Hey, Papi!” Noah came out of nowhere smiling.

“Hijo, I thought you were coming home tomorrow?”

“I was, but my trial ended today instead of tomorrow.”

“How you do?” 

“Guilty, 10 years.” Noah beamed.

“That’s my hijo.” Raf smiled and hugged him. 

Noah could tell something was bothering him, could tell it when he talked to him earlier. They walked into the living room. 

“What’s up, Papi?” Noah asked as he sat down, Raf sitting next to him.

“Nothing.” Raf lied.

“Yes, it is. I could always tell when something was bothering you like Mami says your eyes give you away.”

“It’s your brother.” Raf said sighing, leaning back on the couch running a hand through his silver hair.

“His grades? I thought he was doing better?”

“His grades and other stuff.” 

“What other stuff?’ ” Noah asked using air quotes. 

“Skipping school, not asking for help, calling me Dad instead of ‘Papi’, I thought it was a phase, but I don’t know.” 

“It probably is, I went through it, I think I called you Raf for like a month because of some other kids saying that you’re not my biological dad.” 

“There’s more than that hijo.” 

“So… what’s going on?” 

“Something about a possible gang.” 

“Have you talked to him?” 

“Not yet but we called the principle today, then we were going to talk to him, maybe get you to help if you want. You two were always close.” Raf said.

Noah nodded.

“What time is Mami, Zach, and Brook supposed to be home?”

“Well Zach is already supposed to be home, Brook and Liv always come in together.”

“You mean you get home before Mami now?” 

Raf laughed.

“Sometimes. We mostly take a cab home together.”

They talked about the cases they were both trying Noah asked him his opinion on one of his cases. They fixed supper and as they finished Brook and Liv walked in. 

“Noah!” Brook yelled. 

“Brook!” Noah smiled hugging his sister.

“No, hello for your mother?” Liv asked mock hurt.

“Hi, Mami.” Noah said as he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

Liv looked at Raf.

“I thought you said he was coming tomorrow.”

“I was but my case wrapped up earlier than I thought. I was already home before he got home.” Noah said.

Liv looked between the two boys that kind of started her and Raf. They were inseparable even now, she wished Zach and Raf would get on the same page.

“Have you heard anything from Zach?” Raf asked.

Liv shook her head no.

Noah sighed getting out his phone texting him, no reply.  
“Anything, hijo?” 

“No Papi.” Noah sighed. 

“Have you seen him, Brook?” Liv asked.

“No Mami. I didn’t see him at lunch or in the hallway.”

Raf and Liv locked eyes, Raf went back to dinner. They’d had dinner and it was almost 11 and Zach still wasn’t home. 

“You want Papi and I to go look for him? Noah asked.

Liv sat there quietly for a few minutes rubbing her hand through Brook’s hair. Raf bent in front of her in between her legs.

“Mi amor…. Liv?....Liv?....Olivia.” Raf said.

She didn’t respond. Raf rubbed a hand up and down her arm getting her attention.

Liv snapped out of it. 

“What?” 

“Do you want me and Noah to go find him?” 

“Yeah.” Liv said getting up, Noah put a hand on her shoulder. 

“You stay with Brook, just in case he comes home.” 

“Who made you boss?” Liv asked looking up at Noah.

“I agree with you Liv, but I agree with Noah more.” Raf said getting up to stand with Noah. 

“Rafi.”

“No buts! You stay here.”

“You two ganging up on me again?” she asked her boys.

“Don’t we always?” Raf smirked, leaning down giving her a kiss, then kissing Brook’s head.

“Okay, I’ll stay.” Liv leaned back on the couch running her hand through Brook’s hair.

Raf and Noah walked out the door to the car.

“Papi, how are we going to find him? We just left the only cop in the family in there?” 

Raf got out his phone, dialing a number. 

“Hey… I need help.”

Noah smiled when he heard his uncle Fin’s voice on the other end of the phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

“What you need Barba?” Fin asked as he leaned back looking at Rita sitting on the corner of his desk.

“Will you trace Zach’s phone down? He didn’t come home.”

“Sure.” Fin started typing on his computer.

After a few minutes, Fin got the address, sending it to Raf’s phone. After getting off the phone, he put the address into his phone. Fin texted saying he was on his way. As they drove Noah looked at his father, noticing how defeated he looked.

“It’s not your fault, Papi.”

“Isn’t it? I should have been there for him.”

“You have always been there for him.” Noah tried to resurrect him.

Pulling up to the address,

“Where are we?” Raf asked.

“It looks like a warehouse.” Noah said.

A few minutes later, Fin pulled up with Rita. 

“Zach’s here?” Raf asked.

“According to GPS, he is.”

“Isn’t this where the local gang hangs out?” Noah asked.

“Yeah, how would you know that being in Brooklyn?” Fin asked.

“Cops from Manhattan came and talked. This gang travels from here to there.”

“I thought you were a DA with SVU in Brooklyn?” Raf asked.

“I am, but I got a friend who transferred from SVU there to the gang unit in Manhattan. We kept in touch, they have been trying to get me to transfer, but I’ve stayed at SVU.” Noah explained.

Fin and Raf looked at each other.

“Sonny’s on his way, once he gets here we go look according to Zach’s GPS in his phone he’s here.”

After a few minutes, Sonny came, getting out of the car.

“Anything on Zach?”

“Just that his phone is in somewhere in that warehouse.” Fin said pointing.  
Sonny nodded.

“Barba, Noah, Rita you guys stay here in case he runs.” Fin said.

Fin and Sonny went to the warehouse.

“Hey.” Sonny whispered looking in a window, seeing Zach and a few others.

“What is he doing?” Fin asked.

They watched Zach fist bump someone, one of the other boys slipped something into his hand.

“Drugs?” Sonny asked.

“Maybe.” Fin asked.

Fin texted Noah saying Zach was walking their way.

Back at the cars Noah, Raf, Rita were nervously waiting. 

“Fin texted Zach’s walking our way.” Noah said.

Raf nodded looking for Zach. Finally, he came into the distance Noah circled around him just in case he tried to run, as Raf saw him.

“Zachary Blake Barba.”

Zach looked up at Raf like a deer in the headlights. 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing, Dad.” Zach rolled his eyes.

“Uncle Fin and uncle Sonny saw you with someone.” Raf said, pointing behind him as Fin and Sonny come walking.

“It’s nothing Dad.” Zach started to walk away.

“Come on Zach, you're going home.” Raf yelled walking toward him.

“No Dad I’m NOT! I got things to do!” Zach screamed at him.

Zach started walking away again.

“Noah!”

Noah ran and Zach tried to run but Noah tackled him before he could get very far.

“Damn Noah, you should have been a cop instead of a lawyer.” Fin said.

Noah shook his head and looked at Zach below him.

“Hermano Por que hiaste esto.” (Brother, why did you do this?) Noah asked.

“Porque te importa?” ( Why do you care?)

“Because I’m your brother. I love you.”

Zach just rolled his eyes pushing Noah off him walking to Raf’s car getting in the back.

“What’s his problem?” Sonny, Fin, and Rita almost asked all the same time.

Rafael just shook his head.

“I wish I knew, he's been acting weird, grades slipping, being disrespectful, now this.”

Fin walked over, opening the car door.

“Zach give it to me.”

“What?” Zach asked with an attitude.

“Whatever drug that guy gave you in the warehouse.”

Zach rolled his eyes giving Fin the packet. Fin walked over to the others.

“What’s that?” Raf asked knowing what it was.

“Drugs, Rafael.” Sonny said looking at it.

“What kind?” Noah asked after a few minutes Raf didn’t answer.

“Looks like Heroin, if I had to guess.” Fin said.

They were silent after a few minutes, they all said their goodbyes. Raf and Noah sitting in the front seat while Zach sat in the back. They drove back home, Raf couldn’t take it.

“Why were you hanging around those types of people and have drugs on you?”

He could see from the corner of his eye Noah shaking his head. They got home Zach the first one out walking to the door waiting for Raf to unlock it. Raf unlocked it Zach headed straight up to his room, slamming the door.

“What now?” Noah asked.

“Let him cool down, let’s check on Mami and Brook.”

They both walked just outside of the living room seeing both Liv and Brook on the couch, Brook half asleep, Liv worried.

“You get Mami and I get Brook, put her in her room. I’ll sleep in my old room tonight.” Noah whispered.

Raf nodded.

"Rafi, where was he?"

"We will talk in the morning come on Mi Amor, let's go to bed."

They both took the girls to their rooms as Raf laid Liv down.

“Zach?”

“In his room, Mi Amor.” Raf whispered kissing her head.

Liv nodded,

"Where was he?"

"I promise I'll tell you tomorrow, just go to sleep."

Liv looked like she wasn't going to, but then nodded to tired to care at the moment, her baby was home and that was all that mattered.

“Love you, Rafi.”

“Love you more, Liv.” Raf whispered stroking her hair soothing both her and him.

After watching her sleep, Raf got up walking downstairs into the kitchen. He shook his head as he got the scotch out, pouring himself a drink. He heard a noise, guessed it was Noah, he guessed right as Noah came around the corner into the kitchen.

“Nightcap son?”

Noah nodded, he handed him the scotch as Noah shook his head.

“No thank you.” Noah said walking over to the cabinet getting out a bottle of Liv’s Cabernet.

“So much like your mother.” Raf smiled.

“I wish my boyfriend could hear you say that he doesn’t believe me when I tell him I’m adopted and show him pictures.”

“You guys do look a lot alike, not to be related.” Raf said chucking, then he frowned.

“What’s wrong, Papi?”

“I’m worried, did I raise him right?”

“You raised all 3 of us right, look at where Brook and I came from on our father’s side.”

“Yeah, I know but just genetics doesn’t make it okay, to do something like he did.”

“I know. How about we get some rest and you, Mami, me, Brook can talk then all of us can talk to Zach? Sound good?” Noah asked.

Raf nodded.

“Goodnight Papi.”

“Night Hijo.”


	4. Chapter 4

Raf watched as Noah got up putting his glass in the dishwasher, and wine in the cabinet. Noah noticed how he was still just sitting there.

“Papi, bed now.” Noah smiled.

Raf just shook his head, getting up putting his glass and bottle of scotch away. Both going up to their rooms. Raf looked at Liv sleeping smiling softly, laying down after stripping down to his underwear, sliding in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

“Night Mi Amor, te amo.” He whispered.

He fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Noah woke up, looking over at his phone seeing Tyler had texted him asking if he was okay.

-I’m Okay, Family Issues. -N

-You sure? I still haven’t met them. – T

-Yes, I’m sure. – N

-Okay. What time? -T

-round 6. - N

\- Love you.- T

-Love you, too-N

Noah smiled, got up and went to find the rest of the Benson-Barba clan. He walked down the hallways seeing Zach’s door closed with his parents and Brook’s open with no one inside. He made his way down to the kitchen seeing his parents making breakfast, Brook working on something.

“Nothing from Zach?”

“No, still asleep when I checked on him 45 minutes ago.” Liv said.

Noah nodded.

“I’m not meaning to overstep, but how are you and Papi, planning on talking to him?” Brook asked.

Raf looked at Liv then Brook and finally Noah.

“I was hoping we would all voice our concerns and see what he says, what do you think Liv?” Raf asked.

“I agree.” Liv said.

“Oh, and by the way, I might have company over if that’s okay?” Noah said. 

Liv and Raf smiled at each other.

“Of course, it’s okay.” Raf said.

Zach came down the stairs into the kitchen, looking up at everybody.

“What?”

Liv looked at Raf, looking down shaking his head.

“What were you thinking?” Raf asked after a minute.

“What are you talking about?”

“Last night Zach.” Noah said seeing how frustrated his father was.

“Was just hanging out.”

Raf’s head shot up.

“With drugs and a gang that’s almost as bad as BX9 used to be.” Raf said.

Liv looked over at him rubbing his back.

“Whatever, I’m going.” Zach started to leave and Brook stepped in front of him.

“Why are you doing this Zach? You used to want to be like Papi, now you’re on the path to being like….”

“Noah’s father or better yet yours?” Zach snapped.

Liv was shocked, and saw the emotion in Brook’s eyes and the anger in Noah’s as he brought his hand into a fist over and over. She looked over at Raf’s shocked eyes too. Noah walked over to where Brook was, wrapping his arms around her.

“Take it back.” Noah said.

“No.” Zach said.

“Zachary. Hijo.” Raf’s voice hitched.

Zach rolled his eyes, looking over.

“Take it back and say you’re sorry.” Raf said sternly as he could.

Zach scuffed, walking to the door and leaving. Noah held Brook, until she released him, as she ran to her Papi. Raf wrapped his arms around her as Liv rubbed his back, pressing against his back in a hug.

Shh Mija, it’s okay.” Raf repeated over and over.

Brook nodded, leaning back.

“What has gotten into him? He has never been mean like that before.” Brook asked.

“We don’t know, Mija.” Raf whispered.

Brook pulled away, smiling slightly as her Papi smiled.

“Why don’t we have a day together, since I, Noah, and Papi is off work?” Liv asked.

“Yeah.” Both Brook and Noah agreed.

“Then we can have dinner.” Raf said.

Noah swallowed.

“About dinner is it okay if I have someone over?”

“Sure hijo. What’s her name?” Raf smiled.

“Uhh, that’s was something else I wanted to tell you, my friend at SVU in Brooklyn.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s who I’m invited and his name is Tyler.” Noah said timidly.

Noah watched his parents and sister expressions, smiling slightly when they nodded and smiled.

“Sounds wonderful.”

Noah had tears in his eyes.

“What wrong, hijo.” Raf asked.

“Nothing, now Papi.”

They all spent the day together talking. They were fixing dinner when there was a ding and a text followed by Noah texting back. He went to answer it as Raf, Liv, and Brook tried to keep busy. Noah and the mystery man walked into the kitchen. They all looked up as Noah cleared his throat.

“Everyone this is Tyler, Tyler this is my little sister Brook, Mi Mami Liv, and Mi Papi Rafael. Everyone this is Tyler.”

“Hi, Tyler.” Brook smiled and waved.

“Hello, Tyler, nice to meet you.” Liv said softly.

Noah noticed Raf looking Tyler over, finally smiling as he walked over, sticking out his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

Tyler smiled as he let out a relieved breath, shaking his hand.

“You too, Sir.”

“It’s Rafael or Raf. Whichever you prefer.” Raf said smiling.

The rest of the evening went smoothly.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Tyler was everything Liv and Raf wanted in a boyfriend for Noah. After dinner, Noah and Tyler left with a promise from both Liv and Raf to text him updating him on Zach. It was almost 11 when Zach got home that night thinking he was in the clear Zach quickly walked to the stairs.

“Mijo.”

“Damn.” Zach whispered turning to see Raf sitting on the couch in the dark.

“Where have you been?”

“Out.”

“Doing what?” Raf knew it was a stupid question Rollins had texted him saying he was with the same gang they found him with before.

“Nothing.”

“I know you been out with that gang again.”

“You following me?”

“Drugs and gangs are not nothing Zach. They are really dangerous.”

“Look you do your thing I’ll do mine okay? I’m not like Noah and Brook, I’m not as smart. They have life figured out and I don’t according to you. I don’t fit into this messed up family, I didn’t have a biological father who was a pimp and mother was one of his girls. I’m not a product of rape (could I get away with that considering Lewis was Brook’s biological dad) I’m basically the only normal one in this family.”

Raf looked at him.

“I don’t even know who you are anymore! What happened to that boy you were 8 years ago? The one who was sweet, respectful and kind. Your mother didn’t ask for any of that to happen to her, she’s the strongest person you will EVER know!”

Zach shakes his head, walking to the door again.

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere I don’t have to listen to this.”

“No. Your not.”

Zach just chuckled.

“Later.”

Raf reached for him, grabbing ahold of his arm Zach shook him off looking at him.

“Get away from me! God just leave me the hell alone, go save someone else.” Zach started walking again.

“Zachary!” Raf practically begged him.

Zach slammed the door.

“Shit.” Raf whispered.

Raf walked over to the kitchen, sitting at the bar his head in his hands. Tears in his eyes.

Sometime Later

“Rafi.”

Liv woke up, reaching around for her husband. She opened her eyes to find she was alone in their bed, No Rafi. Getting up she walked out, checking on Brook and then Zach. Seeing Zach wasn’t in his bed, she hoped he was downstairs. As she went downstairs she heard Raf whimpering.

“Rafi.” She whispered rubbing his back.

After a few minutes, he looked up at her, sniffing.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Zach?”

“Everything. I don’t know. He came home, I tried to talk to him he said some things and stormed off.” He said wiping his eyes.

“You know where he went?”

“No. Carisi and Rollins are looking into it.”

Liv couldn’t tell what had him so upset beside Zach walking out.

“There is more than your telling me Rafi.” she whispered, as he moved back.

He got up grabbed her hand. They went into the living room.

“What did he say?” she asked.

“Basically he ‘was the only normal one in the family.’” He said using air quotes.

“What does that mean?”

“That he doesn’t have our problems like the product of rape, abuse, and a pimp father and mother his words, not mine.” Raf sighed, rubbing Liv’s hand with one and running his other through his hair.

“What else did he say?”

“That’s it. And he stormed out.”

To say Liv’s was pissed was an understatement but she didn’t want Raf to see.

“Come on let’s go to bed.” She whispered softly.

Raf looked at her like he wasn’t going to, but he nodded his head and followed her to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

They didn’t fall asleep, both laying there. Raf rubbing his hand up and down Liv’s back. The dinging of Raf’s phone made them both jump, Raf reached over, grabbing his phone and reading the text.

“Liv, Zach’s at the precinct with the gang.”

“What?”

“Fin texted apparently he and his buddies got picked.”

Liv looked worried.

“I’m going down there, you stay here with Brook.” he whispered getting up.

“I’m going.”

Raf looked at her.

“You sure? It’s your precinct they brought him to. Fin, Carisi, and Rollins weren’t the ones to bring him in.”

“I’m sure.” Liv whispered.

Raf signed.

“Okay, let’s go.”

They got up, got ready, they made their way down to the precinct. It didn’t take them long, given the hour and traffic was surprisingly light. They got off the elevator, Raf stopping Liv.

“You sure?” he asked squeezing her hand.

Liv nodded.

They walked in, Raf seeing the squad.

“Fin where is he?”

“In Liv’s office alone, figured it was best for him not to talk to anyone before you two got here.” Fin said.

Liv nodded.

“What were they doing?” Raf asked.

“Same thing they were doing the first time we found him, same people, same warehouse.” Fin said.

Raf nodded, opening the door letting Liv go in first then shutting the door behind him. Liv surprisingly didn’t rush over to Zach, but instead walked to her desk, sitting down. Raf looked at Zach just sitting there, acting like he didn’t know he looked scared. But Raf didn’t know for sure as Zach, much like his Papi, had a poker face. His shaggy hair was over his eyes, Raf hated it, but Liv loved it unless he didn’t keep it clean. Raf let out a breath, going to sit on the corner of Liv’s beside her.

“What the hell, hijo?” Raf said.

Zach looked up just shaking his head.

“I don’t understand Zach, 3 months ago you were an almost straight A student right now you're close to being a high school dropout with a drug charge on your record!” Liv said, shaking her head.

Zach nodded.

“Hijo what is wrong? You were talking about trying to get into Harvard to be a DA then you’re failing all your classes, I know you struggle with math, but all your grades above have gone down.”

“I don’t know, who cares anyway I’m just a loser at school, no one would ever talk to me, girls I hit on just laugh in my face. They say stuff behind Brook’s back, that’s why I said what I said that time you caught me.” Zach looked at Raf.

“I tried to get them to stop but things turned into one thing after another and before I realized I was part of the gang.” Zach shook his head.

“Why didn’t you talk to us?” Liv asked.

“I was ashamed, I’ve tried getting out, but you know how gangs are.”

Liv and Raf looked at him, someone knocked on the door.

“One minute.” Liv said.

“It’s Fin, Zach’s free to go whenever you're done.”

“Thanks.” Raf called back.

“So now what?” Zach asked.

“First off you're grounded until you get all your classes up to an A.” Raf said.

Zach winced.

“Math, too?”

“At least an average B.” Liv said.

She might have been pissed at him, but Zach had struggled his whole education with math.

Zach nodded.

He looked down, Liv and Raf looked at him, then at each other. Raf walked over, putting his hand on Zach’s shoulder, he sniffled and looked up.

“Let’s go home.”


	7. Chapter 7

They got home, Zach immediately going up to his room. Liv sighed going to the kitchen, Raf followed. He watched her getting a bottle of wine and a glass. Raf followed grabbing a glass and the bottle of scotch. They both sat on the couch, sipping their drinks.

"What are we going to do Rafa?"

"I don't know, he knows what he has done is wrong and acted like he regretted it and he took the punishment without any fuss or backtalk like he's been doing."

Liv nodded.

Raf could tell she was upset. He got her to turn toward him.

"Hey, don't do that." He smiled at her.

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself. Remember we are both in this together, even if I was the reason." Raf looked down.

"What are you saying? that's this is your fault? How exactly?"

"Well for starters I wasn't around when I got promoted to be the DA after Jack died. That takes up most my time, plus helping Carisi from time to time." Raf said.

Liv smiled.

"Have you thought about retirement?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, I was wanting to retire by the end of the year, when Brook and Zach graduate."

"And do what exactly?"

"Move to Miami?" Raf smirked.

 

"And do what?"

"Lay on the beach, go shopping, take it easy. Noah and Tyler could come and visit in the summer with our grandkids." He wrapped his arm around her.

"That does sound tempting Rafi."

"I know I've been dreaming about it for a while. I know Tucker asked you before, but that was a long time ago."

"So are you ready to hang it up Liv?"

"Yep, are you?"

"Yep, but let's get the kids out of the house first."

Liv nodded. she picked up her phone after it pinged.

"Work?"

"No, Zach's teacher just sent an email saying he could come after school to get help and get caught up."

Raf smiled and kissed her.

"I love you always have always will ever since Captain Harris brought you and Rollins into that courtroom."

Liv kissed him back.

The next few weeks Zach's whole attitude changed for the better, He brought his grades up to an A, and a B one point away from an A in math. He was more involved with family activities. One night Noah and Tyler came over after dinner, Zach wanted Noah's help with one of his college classes he was taking. They were in Zach's room. Tyler wanted to ask Raf something.

"Mr. Barba..."

"Tyler I have told you over and over to call me Rafael."

"Okay, Rafael. I need to ask you something."

"Which is?" Raf asked knowing what it was.

"To ask you if I can you to marry your son?" he asked nervously.

Raf looked at him. Tyler was a man that was good for Noah, all Noah could talk about was Tyler.

"Of course you can. Do you have a ring?"

"Yes." Tyler pulled the box out handing it to Raf, it was a simple black band with his and Noah's initials on the inside.

"Beautiful."

"Thank You."

"When are you?"

"Later tonight."

Raf smiled and shook his head. Tyler quickly put it away, Raf looked towards the stairs seeing Noah.

"How he's doing?" Raf asked.

"Good, he had it mostly done."

"Hey Noah, I have something to do I forgot about." Tyler said.

"Okay, we can go if you want." Noah said.

Raf smiled and hugged Noah.

"Are you guys leaving?" Liv asked coming into the living room.

"Yeah, I'll text you guys later."

Noah kissed Liv and gave Raf another hug. After they left, Raf and Liv went upset to check on the kids. Walking into Zach's room,

"Hijo."

"Yes?"

"How's the homework?"

"Got everything that’s due tonight and tomorrow. This weekend I'll get everything else caught up."

"Night hijo."

"Night Papi."

Raf walked into their room, hearing Liv in the bathroom. He opened the door, seeing Liv in the bathtub.

Liv smiled.

"Join me."

Raf smirked as he undressed joining her in the tub behind her. Liv leaned against him resting her head against his neck. Raf wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I've missed this." he whispered into her neck.

Liv nodded.

They sat there in each other arms, kissing each other.


	8. Chapter 8

As they walked out of Raf’s and Liv’s, Noah turned toward Tyler,

“Where are we going?”

“You will find out?” Tyler said taking his hand and leading him.

Tyler took Noah down to the park.

“Where are we going, Tyler?” Noah asked.

“I’m taking you to where we first met.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see.”

They got to the place where they met. Tyler turned toward him smiling.

“Noah, I love you.”

“I love you, too Tyler.” Noah said trying to figure out where he was going.

Tyler took a breath and got down on one knee.

“Noah I want to spend the rest of my life together with you, I love you so much, I know we’ve only been together a short time, but I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Noah broke down in tears, with a tearful voice,

“Yes.”

Tyler stood up sliding the black ring on his left ring finger. Noah stared at it after Tyler slid it on.

“You like it?”

“It’s beautiful!” Noah said kissing his fiance.

Tyler chuckled.

Liv’s and Raf’s house

“What?!” Liv said.

“Yes.”

“Are you seriously telling me Tyler is proposing to my little boy.”

“Our boy, and he’s not little any more mi amor.”

Liv lean back against him. They were still in the tub, Liv was silent. Raf finally got her to slide up, so he could get out. After he was dressed, he turned toward her to help her out. She wasn’t moving after he got her out of the tub.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just too happy to put into words.” Liv smiled as he helped her into an oversized shirt to sleep in.

Raf chuckled. He kissed her.

“How about when we both retire we go renew our vows and go on a second honeymoon? No work, no kids. Just us?”

“Raf, it has never been just us. The kids either just Noah or all three have been in our lives together.” Liv said as they both got in bed.

‘Yeah, I think they could understand, especially Noah and Tyler.” Raf said with that look of determination he always has.

Liv rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Okay, you win.”

Raf smirked and rolled on top of her, pinning her beneath him kissing her. After he broke the kiss and started kissing the way down her neck, saying

“I always win.”

Liv didn’t say anything in response as he disappeared under the covers.


	9. Chapter 9

They both laid there, limp and wrapped together in their sweat and post-sex glow, breathing hard. They didn’t say anything, just cuddled and fell asleep.

The Next Evening

Liv got home from work, walking in dropping her stuff in the closet hallway.

“Raf, Zach, Brook I’m home!”

“In here!”

She walked into the kitchen seeing the twins doing homework.

“Where’s Papi?”

“In his study, been there since he came home.” Brook said.

“How long has he been home?” Liv asked.

“About 3 ½-4 hours.” Zach said.

Liv looked at him.”

“What?”

“Did you and him…”

“No, I said hi and asked how his day was, he mumbled something I didn’t understand. I told him I made an A on one of my law class finals. He patted me on the shoulder, kissed my head and did the same to Brooklyn’s and went and closed himself in his study.” Zach said.

“Okay finish your homework, I’m proud of you, both of you. I’ll check on him, then we can have dinner and family time.”

“Noah and Tyler coming?”

“Yeah. But act surprised.”

They both nodded.

“Mami, was it a case to make Papi act like that? He only acts this when it’s a bad case.” Brook asked.

“Yes, and other things.” Liv whispered kissing Brook’s head.

The case was very similar to Liv’s, but instead of surviving the aftermath of rape. The woman found out she was pregnant and committed suicide. It was a hard one for the whole squad, but Raf had her husband and father of the baby to comfort leaving him emotionally drained. She walked into his study, quietly watching him sit there in a chair. He was turned facing away from her, with his head in his hands hunched over. She walked up, behind him, crouching down beside his chair.

“Hey.” She whispered.

Raf lifted his head, looking at her.

“Hi.” His voice strained.

“Rafi, I know today and this case were hard.”

“Liv that’s the biggest underestimation I have ever heard.”

“Rafi…”

Raf cut her off.

“I filled out my retirement papers, I just have to turn them in.”

“I filled my out three days ago. Just need to turn them in.” Liv smiled.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, you want to tell the kids?”

“Yeah, when Noah and Tyler get here. They are still coming, right?”

“Yes, Noah texted earlier asking what time, we have an hour and a half to cook and change.”

He smiled and kissed her.

After they cooked Raf helped Zach with his law class. They all changed, Zach was setting the table when the doorbell rang.

“I’ve got it!” Brook yelled.

Zach just shook his head.

“Noah!” Brook hugged her big brother.

“Hey Brook.” Noah smiled and hugged her back.

“Hey, Tyler.” She smiled and hugged him.

“Hi Brook.”

“Hi, Zach.” Noah came over to help.

“Hey. I’ve got this.” Zach smiled and playfully smack Noah as he started to try to help.

“Okay, Okay.” Noah smiled and went back to Tyler and Brook in the living room.

Liv and Raf came down greeting Tyler and Noah. Liv looked at Noah’s ring and hugged both of them.

“You be good to him.” Liv whispered.

“I will, don’t worry.” Tyler whispered back.

They sat down, everyone had made their plate when Raf reached down and squeezed Liv’s hand. She looked at him and nodded.

“Everyone we have news.”

“What is it?” Noah asked when neither one said anything.

“We both are going to put our papers in.” Liv said.

“As in retire?” Brook asked.

“Yeah, we both filled out the paperwork. Just need to turn them in.” Raf answered smiling.

Liv noticed Noah was quiet and stunned.

“What’s wrong, Noah?”

“I just… I don’t know. My whole life with you and later Papi I was living with a detective and a lawyer. I can’t imagine either of you retired, living on a beach somewhere.”

“Why now? Out of the blue? We haven’t seen signs, that might suggest you’re ready to.” Zach asked.

“There have been a few cases where I’ve been close, but never did.” Liv explained.

Raf just looked down, trying to find words which was rare.

“Papi?”

Raf looked at Noah.

“Reminder of that night?”

“Si, Mijo.”

Brook went over to her Papi, hugging him.

Raf smiled.

Noah went over and hugged him too.

Liv looked at Zach, he just looked down. She wondered if Tyler knew anything about how special her family was. Tyler met her eyes and smiled and nodded.

“I know, Noah broke down this past year on the anniversary and told me.”

Liv smiled and looked down.

After a moment Noah asked,

“What are you guys going to do once you’re retired?”


	10. Chapter 10

"We thought about going to Miami, where we went for our honeymoon and stay there for a while, renew our vows. Maybe move." Raf smiled.

"Wow." Noah said.

Liv looked at Zach and Brook.

"You guys can move if we decide to or you can stay in New York with Amanda and Sonny if it's okay with them. If you want to finish high school with your friends."

"You mean this is going to happen within the next month, school is out in two and then graduation." Zach said.

"If you and Brook decide to stay, we will come back for graduation." Raf assured him.

Noah, Zach, and Brook looked at each other, Brook and Noah got up and hugged both Raf and Liv. Tyler looked at the family he was fixing to be a part of. He got up and hugged Noah from behind, Liv and Raf looked at each other and kissed one another.

"Okay, everyone's dinner is getting cold." Raf said after they broke the kiss.

After they finished, everyone moved to the living room, Raf and Liv sat together curled up together on one couch, Tyler, and Noah on another, the twins on the floor. They talked and laughed, after a while Raf noticed Liv and Noah were quiet. He looked down seeing Liv asleep on his chest, looking over at Tyler, Noah was out on his chest as well.

"Like mother, like son." Raf chuckled softly.

Tyler smiled and kissed Noah's head.

"You two are more than welcome to stay in his old room." Raf said.

"Thank you."

Raf could tell something was off with Tyler.

"Brook, Zach time for bed." He looked at the twins.

Zach and Brook looked at each other.

"We will clean up the kitchen first, then we will." Zach said.

Raf nodded.

Tyler let's get these two to bed, then meet me in my office."

Tyler nodded.

Raf lifted Liv up, as Tyler did the same as they went upstairs, they got to the first door.

"That's his room."

"You kept his room?" Tyler asked shocked.

"Yeah, just like he left it. Zach goes in there to look at old pictures or old video games, other than that no one goes in there."

Raf saw some emotions in Tyler's eyes. Tyler smiled a little smile and opened the door. Raf walked down to their room, laying Liv on the bed.

"I love you, Liv." he whispered as he kissed her.

He watched her sleep, moving out and back downstairs, checking on the twins.

"You two got everything under control?" he asked.

"Yeah, Tyler is in your study." Brook said.

Raf walked into his study, Tyler was looking at his degrees and his law books.

"See anything interesting?"

"No, I was never interested in the legal side of the job."

"So you and Noah are kind of like me and Liv."

"Yeah, in a way." Tyler said picking up his glass and drinking a little.

"How so?"

"Um... let's just say that I ended up like Noah minus the whole happy family thing. They haven't been the most supportive of my life choices. I had to survive on my own and fight to get into the academy. Things changed though when I met Noah."

"And being around us you feel like you missed things?" Raf said connecting the dots.

"I know I have, just by tonight, seeing how special they think you and Noah's mother are to the three of them. Also seeing the stuff that happen with Zach a few weeks ago, I know I've missed out on something great."

Raf smiled.

"You will never miss out on anything in this family."

"Thanks."

"That's what family is for."

Raf took both empty glasses.

"I'm heading to check on the twins then bed."

Tyler nodded.

After Raf checked on the kids. He went to bed, laying beside Liv, he kissed her head as he cuddled up to her. Tyler in the other bedroom doing the same to Noah.


	11. Chapter 11

Things in the Benson-Barba household were going great. Zach was back to his old self, the gang he had been a part of had been pressuring him to come back to the gang at school. He had managed to tell them to back off and leave him the hell alone, they had finally moved on. Liv and Raf woke up smiling at each other. Raf kissed her, as she cupped his face, smirking into his kiss and she felt his stubble. He rolled her onto her back, he moved his fingers to the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head. She lifted her arms to help him, he threw the shirt on the ground and helped her with his. Before long both of their shirts, pants, and underwear was on the ground....

Noah and Tyler woke up, Noah snuggling in closer to Tyler.

"Do we have to get up?"

"Yes, unfortunately, we have to run home and change."

"I think I still got clothes here." Noah whispered.

"Are they work appropriate?"

"Yeah, for the most part, no ties they are at home."

Tyler nodded.

They got up, got ready with what they had. They went downstairs to the kitchen to be greeted by Liv, Raf, and the twins. Everyone ate and headed off to work, and school.  
Raf walked into the DA office.

"Barba to what do I owe the pleasure?

"I'm here to file my retirement papers."

"Another great DA leaving."

Raf smirked.

"What about Captain Benson."

"She's handing in her papers as we speak too."

"What a shame, you two are leaving. You and her set a win record for New York sex crimes that no cop and DA will ever break."

"Thank you, sir."

The DA signed off.

"Finish any cases both you and your wife are already assigned, any new ones we will pawn off to her Lieutenant?

"Tutuola."

"Yes. I'll bring in a DA from Chicago to cover the new cases. Are there any as of right now?"

"One. A young teen raped, no family we’ve just got to finish the investigation, then the trial."

The DA nodded.

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks, Jack."

Raf walked out of the DA’s office texting Liv.

Jack sign off, what about Dodds?-Raf

After the small heart attack. yes-Liv

Raf chuckled.

Already told Carmen. Have you told the sqaud?-Raf

No. Waiting for you, so I don't have to do it alone.-Liv

Be there in a few.-Raf

Raf rushed over to the precinct walking off the elevator he heard Liv catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone, can I have your attention."

Raf stopped by the door that lead into the squad room, lending against the fame.

"I have officially filed my papers to retire. I would just like to say, it's been a privilege to have worked this long at SVU." she smiled.

"Who's taking over?" Rollins asked.

"I am." Fin said standing up beside Liv.

"You are also getting a new DA." Raf said as he walked over to Liv.

"Not you too. What will become of this place." Carisi said.

Raf chuckled.

"A new DA will be assigned, we will finish the current case, and new cases will fall under Fin and DA Stone."

"Stone?" Rollins asked.

"Ben Stone's kid. He was in Chicago, came back for his father's funeral. Jack has asked him to stay and we talked and he will be the DA."  
"Hey, sorry Liv, Raf. I got something from the hospital Jane, our victim didn't make it."

"shit." Raf mumbled.

"There's was something the unit who responded to the scene found."

"What, Carisi." Liv asked.

"They found a live baby beside her. They did a DNA test, it's Jane's."

Raf looked at Liv they were supposed to go with Tyler and Noah to look at wedding stuff.

"You want to drop by the hospital, then meet Noah and Tyler?" Raf asked her.

"Who's Tyler?" Fin asked.

"Noah's fiance." Liv smiled.

"Wow, tell them congrats for me." Sonny smiled and Fin and Amanda did too.

They headed to the hospital, Noah had texted asking how long they were going to be.

-stopping at the hospital, be there in a while-L

-actually, we’re going too, I heard about your case and Tyler is a caseworker.-N  
-Okay see you there-L

They got to the hospital, Tyler was quiet, just staring at the small baby girl laying in her crib alone. Raf noticed something in his eyes, he wanted to hold her, protect her, raise her.   
He knew that because Tyler had the same look Raf did when he saw and held Noah the first time. The first time he held Zach and bawled like a baby when he held Brooklyn for the first time. Noah was looking at Tyler also.

"I know it might be too early for this conversation but have you two thought about adoptions? Or kids in general?" Raf asked Noah quietly.

"Yes, we have. We talked about a surrogate but then we started talking about adoption since everything turned out okay with us." Noah smiled.

Raf smiled at him.

"Noah. Can we talk?"

"Yeah."

They walked over to the side. Tyler was nervous, Noah could tell.

"Noah, I know we just got engaged, but I don't know something about that baby and how it was found it. It reminds me of you."

"Are you saying you want to foster him?"

Tyler nodded.

"Noah he has no one. No name, no clothes that his, not even his own crib, room...."

"Home." Noah whispered.

Tyler nodded.

"I know we are not married but..."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Let's foster him, then adopt him. He needs a home."

2 weeks later

"So this is Noah Porter Benson." judge Linden said.

Raf, Liv, Trevor, Noah, and Tyler was standing in her chambers.

"Noah Barba." he smiled.

"And you are?" Linden asked.

"Tyler Barba."

She smiled. She looked at Liv and Raf.

"Nice to see you Mr and Mrs. Barba."

They both smiled.

She looked down.

"Baby boy didn't have a name?"

"No. We named him Rafael Jr." Noah said smiling.

Okay. You promise to raise him as your own biological child?"

"Yes."

"To treat him as a biological child?"

"Yes."

"New York will like to graduate Noah Tyler and you Rafael Barba Jr." - is graduate the right word? It maybe, US law is different.

Raf and Liv smiled, as Noah and Tyler held their son.

"I still can't believe they named him after me." Raf whispered.

"I can, you have always been Noah's hero."

"You both are my hero." Noah said as he came up with Jr. handing him to Raf.

Raf took his grandson bouncing him and singing him a soft Spanish lullaby.


	12. Chapter 12

A month Later

Within a month Noah, Tyler, and their son had moved into Raf's and Liv's old house. Raf and Liv found and bought a condo in Miami, right on the beach. The twins graduated high school, both going to Harvard, Zach for Law school, Brook for Psychology. They had 2 months before they had to go back, so Zach, Brook, Noah, and Tyler decided to surprise Raf and Liv in Miami. Now everyone was on the beach Liv, Brook, Zach, and Tyler laying under umbrellas watching Noah and Rafael play with little Raf.

"How long until they will get tired?" Tyler asked.

Brook, Zach, and Liv laughed and shook their heads.

"Well, when we were 9 and Noah was 14 we all had the same amount of energy. Now Noah has outlasted all of us, except Papi."

Tyler smiled.

"I was thinking about something?"

"What Tyler?" Liv asked.

"When jr. gets bigger and if he figures it out, and I'm guessing he will if he's like his father or aunt. What will we say?"

"I'm not the one to look at, Noah somehow found out from someone at school and Brook I don't know really." Liv looking at Brook.

"Kind of the same way, a girl in my class asked how come me and Zach didn't jibe with his black hair and green eyes and my brown hair and eyes. Then I came home to ask you and Papi."

Tyler nodded.

"Have you seen or heard from your family Tyler?" Liv asked.

"No, but all the family I have, need, and want is right here." Tyler said looking at the three of them then turning to see Raf and his husband and son, seeing them walking toward them.

Raf sat beside Liv, Noah sitting beside Tyler while Jr. got in his lap.

"Hey mi Amor." Raf whispered to Liv.

"Hey." Liv smiled as she lean closer to him.

Tyler looked at his husband, his in-laws, sister in law, and brother in law seeing how happy they were and how he was glad he was a part of it.

"Hey, Raf?"

"Yes, Tyler?"

"When did you realize you would fall in love?"

"Right before I said 'Captain, take your daughters to work day?"

Liv just shook her head.

"I love you, Rafa."

"Love you too, Liv."

Noah wrapped his arms around Tyler.

"I love you, Tyler."

"Love you too, Noah."

The End


End file.
